The objective of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to establish and maintain the highest possible standards of statistical and scientific quality in the cancer research conducted by the NCCC research program. The Resource provides ready access to expert statistical consultation and analysis for all NCCC members, provides sound designs and statistical review for all clinical protocols, monitors the statistical quality of ongoing studies, and provides statistical data management. The Resource is staffed by five faculty statisticians and two statistical analysts. Information technology and data management activities at NCCC fall within the BSR, and these activities are coordinated with the Clinical Research Office. The BSR Director serves on the NCCC Safety and Data Monitoring Committee. The Associate Director serves on the NCCC Clinical Cancer Research Committee. All faculty members are active collaborators on numerous NCI-funded projects. Areas of faculty statistical expertise and research include longitudinal data analysis and study design, measurement error methods in clinical research and epidemiology, clustered data method for family studies, covariate adjustment in randomized trials, quality-of-life measures in cancer clinical trials, and clinical decision modeling and diagnostic test assessment.